Highschool Reunions
by Koga's luver
Summary: She was the nerd in school,he was every thing but.Now,a couple years later,they meet again but can they fall back in love?


**Highschool Reunions**

**Chappy 1:Old Nightmares Surface**

She had been the nerd in school.You know,the ugly geek that everybody makes it in their time to reject and play pranks on.This was how Ayame was in high school.She was ugly and smart but yet never was good at sports.Even the nerds bullied her and everything.Going through school she had no friends.The one person that seemed to hate her the most,more than anybody was her very first crush and very first nightmare,Koga Ooakmi.Koga Ookami was the most popular teen ever.He was good at everything,even getting good grades,which surprised Ayame.

**Years later...**

Ayame smiled in the mirror at her perfect,flawless features.She had on a modest amount of make-up mixed with natural beauty.She was that model that everybody wanted to be with.As a kid she was fatter than needed but now she was just skinny with a perfect built well body.She had long since grown her bangs out.She dropped her toothpaste and bent over to get it.She collected it and stood up,a small strand of firey hair falling in her face.She brushed it out of the way and brushed pearly white fangs.Afterward she dried her semi-wet hair from her ealier shower.After that was done she took her robe off and went to her huge walk-in closet to pick out an outfit to wear to the mall.

She skimmed the racks off clothes and decided on something more casual.She threw on blue jeans and a navy blue Yankees shirt.After that she placed a navy New York Yankees hat over her striaght flamey tressers.On her feet were black boots.She grabbed a simple small black purse and loaded it with a small make-up set and her cell-phone.She threw her MP3 player in and gum along with her wallet which contained her crediet cards,money,garage door closer,and checkbook.At the age of 20 she was happy and smiley.She couldn't help but wonder what had happened to everybody from high school.Had Koga and Kagome mated?Had InuYasha gotten back with Kikyo?Was Miroku still a pervert?Was Sango still a tom boy?And mostly,had they all gotten a taste of their own medicane?Had they seen her ad's?That was a joke!Her posters were everywhere,advirtising everything imaginable!You just name it!

She walked down the spiral staircase and through the huge house,various maids and butlers walking around and greeting her as she smiled back warmly and greeted them.Finally she made it around her large pool and gardens and everything to her garage.She perferred to walk outside instead of going to the garage and still staying in the house.She clicked a button on her garage remote and the door opened to reviel her silver corvette stingray.It's silver rim's reflected the sun's rays and the silver car seemed to sparkle in 'sun-affect' also.She walked over to it and slipped a key into the door,opening it.She got in and started it up,speeding out of her drive-way but not flooring it.Once on the road she slowed down to a peaceful pace and let the window down,enjoying the pressure of the fresh wind smack her face.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$ **With Koga...**

"Good game son!"the coah smaked the back of the hottest young football star.He was the latest sports craze in football but not much talked about in any other sport.

Koga nodded a thank you and complaments filled the room along with the hot sweat of the young football players.Koga took a shower and everything.

Finally Koga got into his car and drove to his favorite resturant.He parked his black charger and walked inside.He walked over to the counter and ordered.The one man took him to his booth and gave him a magizine for entertainment.Koga glanced at the front cover to see the beautifulest model/actress Ayame Wind.The name sounded so familier...He now seen her pictures everywhere and couldn't help but fall for her.He was working on finding her himself,nobody else helping so it wouldn't get out to the public that he was looking for her because than the media would claim that he was obessed with her and really needed to find her.Also they'd make up some fake stuff to spice it up.

Koga waited as the waiter came back with his food.He thanked him and ate slowly,savoring the juicy taste of the food that was cooked to perfection.Finshing it down with a glass of water and got up with the magazine and left his tip and magazine money since he had taken it from them.He sat in his car and flipped through the enless pages,landing on the one page that talked about InuYasha and Koga,the greatest football players.Of course they put InuYasha rich ass name up there since his daddy was a big great football player.InuYasha was engaged to Kagome,soon to get married.He skimmed it and one part caught his eye and that read:

Prehaps Koga is depressed that he has no love or maybe because InuYasha stole Kagome from him a long time ago and he's too sad to do anything with anybody.

Yeah,InuYasha steal his girl?That'll be they day purple pigs with lime green wings fly without hearts or being a robot.**Koga had dumped** **Kagome and InuYasha took her on the rebound.**Koga was so over Kagome and her calling every damn minute of the day,night,evening,whatever!It was anoying as hell!Carefully he closed it and set it on the seat next to him.He started the engine and drove off into the pitch black darkness to his mansion.

#$#$$$#$#$#$#$#$ **Ayame the next day...**

Ayame yawned and sat up in bed.She went to the bathroom and took a cold shower.Afterward she put on short shorts and a T-shirt with a robe on over it and slippers on her feet.She slumped her way downstairs.She headed striaght to the kitchen for her daily coffee and mail.She sat down at her bar on a stool and massaged her temples as a lady set her mail and coffee down infront of her.Ayame than thanked her and sipped her coffee,adjusting her sleepy eyes awake.She picked up the mail and skimmed through them,bill,bill,bill,bill,and a letter from her old highschool.She frowned and opened the letter,couriousity taking over the better part of her.She read the note aloud,

"Dear Ayame Wind,

We are having all of our highschool graduates come to a reunion to catch up with some highschool buddies from the past and see what they've been doing while away from school.We would be more than gald if you were to attend this friendly gathering.On Friday 28,2006.

Hushberry Highschool District

"Yeah right."she was about to toss it out when she decided to show them how far she had gotten after they had picked on her so much,"But this could be interseting...What the heck?I'll go."

#$#$#$#$$$#$ **Koga that very day...**

Koga awoke from the position on the ground.He remembered a party and getting drunk.Also he remembered being dizzy and passing out.He removed various people's limbs off of him.He stood up and placed a hand on his one wooden coffee table to stedy himself.Slowly he had it upstairs and took a shower,got dressed,and ate.Next he was going to retrieve the most feared mail with the bills that always seem reliable.He felt much better after the cold shower to rid him from his hang-over to his sober side.Also a meal felt better.He walked outside and got the mail,standing there he flipped through it.Bills,bills,many bills,and a lot more bills.Finally a highschool inventation popped up and Koga read it.It was about some stupid highschool reunion but how knew?It could be fun so Koga decided to keep it and hopefully make it in his busey time to drop by and take a look at every body and their careers.Did they all get what they wanted?Fame?Glorey?Happines?Love?

Koga cell phone rang and he made his way through the piles of people to get it and answer it,"Hello?"

"Hey!Koga!How are you?I haven't talked to you in a while.Sango and I have been busey with the kids.Sango's got one on the way come to think of it..."Miroku spoke.

"I'm good.How are you?"Koga asked,sounding half dead.

"Wow,zombie attack,what happened to you?Girl?"Miroku asked,"By the way I'm good!"

"Party..."Koga yawned.

"Yikes.Sango would kill me if I did that!Luckily you don't have a wife to tell you what to do!Are you going to that highschool reunion thing that they're having?"Miroku questioned.

"I think..."Koga yawned agian,"I gotta go wake people up.Bye."

"Bye."

Koga woke as many people as he could up and kicked them out.

Time flew by and before he knew it,it was time to sleep since it was late.Koga got into the shower and washed off.After putting on a white T-shirt and blue boxers Koga brushed her white fangs and let his dry hair hang loose.He colasped onto his bed and fell asleep quickly.

He wondered if he would ever meet that Ayame Wind chick that was so appealing to him with her looks.She was like an angel and his angel.Her sea green eyes he could drown in and he wanted so badly to feel her breath on him and her firey colored hair upon his bare chest as she slept.He wished to share a bed with her and have her like him,maybe even love him.But he was too afraid of love anyway to admit that.He wondered what she looked like without her clothes or how good she was at things such as kisses.Koga knew that he wanted to kiss her and taste her cherry lips.

Too bad she probably didn't read the sports and therefore,has no clue whatsoever that she even exists.He fell asleep thinking of these hopes and dreams.

#$#$$#$$#$#$#$#$$#$$ **Ayame...**

Ayame dreamt while sleeping and this was her dream:

_She ran down the hallway of her old school and there he was,Koga.Koga was the best looking man around and she thought that that would never change,as if it was impossible.She suddenly looked like she did now instead of in highschool.Koga embraced her and went down,their lips about touching in a moment of bliss but Koga broke it by saying,"You're still a dork at heart and that will never change!"as he backed off and some mean kids dumped the punch bowl on her._

_They all chanted dork,everyone in the entire hallway did and laughed at her.She stood there crying as everybody laughed and picked on her,like they did in highschool..._

Ayame woke up in a sweat and screamed.People yelled out asking if she was okay but she ignored them.She sat there and brought her legs up to her chest and cried as lights in the mansion went on and people ran up to her.She ran over to her door and slammed it shut,locking it and slumped down from it,still crying.

#$#$#$#$#$ **Koga...**

_Koga walked through the halls of his old school in his old highschool football jacket.Down the halls walked that geek that he had always picked on the most.Nobody liked her...It was kindda sad...Koga grabbbed her by the waist and pressed against her,lips almost touching...Just than he jerked away and they poured punch over her head,suddenly she was that big famous model that had punch on her head!Everybody was laughing and smileing.Also they were calling out names and bulling her.Koga couldn't help it!It was so mean!He was a kid than!She looked so pretty and beautiful.Her voice was harsh and sad as she spoke and said,"Koga Ookami!You are still mean and I hate you!I always will!"_

Koga woke up in a sweat and sat against his head board,covering his intense blue eyes with his tan hands as he thought back to his aweful dream.He was just a teen than!But that geek turning into 'her'?That was impossible!It could never in a million years happen!

He was afraid to look in his yearbook still for fear that the red hair would drive him to think that that geek turned out to be this top modle/actress and made millions because of her body and face.Also he was afraid that that name would be under her picture in the year book and that would really happen at the reunion...

He shook his head and forced those thoughts out.He turned on the DVD player and popped in Invincable to get in his football-loving mood.

#$#$#$#$#$ **Ayame...**

"I'm fine!"Ayame yelled and turned the TV onto baseball.It talked a little about useless teams and blah blah blah blah then they turned their conversations to other sports and football popped up,"And the favorite of todays football is K-"Ayame turned off the TV before it showed the guys picture or said the name,"They can't talk about anything but football now-a-days!"

She flung herself on her bed and turned the light off,soon drifting into a sweet slumber...

**_To be continued..._**

_**thax 4 readin this!Sorry for the shortness!**_


End file.
